


慢慢地 Despacito

by PlateaudeNil



Series: Serenade [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 而你只需慢慢地。[前篇：直到下次相见。基于选举篇的分别，在这之后的故事。]





	慢慢地 Despacito

“祝您一路顺利！”当奇犽和亚路嘉再次踏上旅程的时候，最近几天他们吃饭的餐馆服务生用当地方言向他们告别。亚路嘉露出了一个笑，用同样却又蹩脚得多的语言告别。

奇犽双手插在口袋里，站在门口，靠着墙，等他的妹妹。

旅游这件事，只要和合适的同伴在一起，即使再艰苦也会很有趣。而这种合适，就包括……尝试，比如尝试奇奇怪怪的食物，去到奇奇怪怪的地方。总有些时候要踩到雷，这个时候，要么你有无时不刻发现闪光点的能力，要么能对糟糕的地方一略而过。而以上无论哪方面，某位远在千里之外的家伙都很擅长。

但现在他们分开了。奇犽带着自己的妹妹上路，他够聪明能识别陷阱，而如果选择错误，他的实力也能让他承担风险并安然无恙。于是这样的旅程也算不错。

更何况亚路嘉有的时候会提出一些近似于天真的想法，她的不晓人情，也能带来许多烦恼（愉快的烦恼），这和冒险是两种感觉。但奇犽得向自己承认，有的时候他会回忆过去。他们也的确曾经是很好的旅行伴侣。

但现在他们得专注当下。奇犽和亚路嘉此刻在热带和亚热带之间的某个海滨城市，炎热的天气和海风的潮湿赋予这个国家热情。“这里是波多黎各！”导游向他们介绍，“您来的可真是时候！明天就是我们的丰收节！如果错过可就太可惜了！”

的确是丰收的时候了，他们一路驾车过来的时候，小麦都垂下了头，在田垄被收割，而在收割完毕之后，在麦秆还留在田野的这段时间里，会有盛大的丰收祭祀节。亚路嘉的桂花香包还挂在腰间，其香气强劲持久不散，她对丰收节很感兴趣。他们的旅行没有什么实际目的，就是为了游玩，风俗节日自然不可错过。奇犽同意了多在这个城市耽搁几天，于是亚路嘉欢呼着，选了当地一间满是草编和花环的旅馆，住了下来。

他们第二天起床的时候，天空蓝的像盐海，阳光则像是蜂蜜。

城市为节日沸腾，就像咕嘟咕嘟冒着蟹眼泡的梨子糖浆。奇犽和亚路嘉随着人群来到了麦田旁，祭祀从千百年前起就在麦田旁进行，而如今这个仪式也保存着过去的古朴风味。男人们用草藤编制的裙子围住下体，两腿间没有任何织物。女人们同样如此，只不过用的是宽大的叶子，草绳在其间把叶子扎成一条条短短的裙子。他们身材健美，没有丝毫赘肉，棕色皮肤丝滑，在蜜一样的太阳光下闪闪发亮。

这是纯粹的野性和自由。“咚！”，带着牛头骨的祭祀敲响了羽毛装饰的小鼓，羽毛闪闪发亮，红色，蓝色，黄色。他们的神的颜色。“咚！”，他们开始跳舞，鼓槌划破空气，鼓槌激情飞扬。

这是纯粹的力与美，百千年前，千万年前，百万个百万年前，他们便是这样，在秋日储藏的猎物边跳舞。那时文明的火光还在地平线以下，每个人都是猎人，每个人都准备好了，他们在皮肤上抹上油彩，他们向自己的猎物学习，他们是最好的猎手，他们像鹰一样低垂，像熊一样屏息。那时男人和男人，女人和女人，他们四肢修健，他们在太阳下狂叫——诗先于语言发生，诗不需要语言传达。他们的动作就是诗，他们的话语则是歌唱，他们向大地祝祷，用吼叫、跳动和喃喃低语向大地歌唱，而大地回报以静默的、永不停歇的风，以及那一瞬间穿破云层的闪电。千百万年过去，歌舞永不停歇。

亚路嘉抱着拍立得咔擦咔擦个不停，奇犽双手插兜，看着男人和女人跳动着，用肢体语言赞颂神灵，赞颂他们自己，赞颂丰收，人的力量和人的创造。天空与大地，火与风一起见证他们的成就。

祭祀开始唱祷。“@#%@!$#……”神大概需要特殊的语言来沟通，反正奇犽是听不懂他说的是什么，男男女女开始欢呼起来，祭祀的话语告一段落。

跳舞的人开始拥吻起来。

他们亲吻，他们互相抚摸——导游看到了奇犽的表情，他在旁边笑着解释道：“这也是祭祀的一部分，我们认为生殖之神既管人类的生殖也管着植物的生殖，而这样的仪式正是为了生殖之神的永继……”

奇犽：……

他亲眼看到某只手伸到了某个地方，然后他挪开眼睛。接吻的气氛似乎感染了在场的每一个人，情侣们先开始，然后是陌生人——奇犽抬起头的时候发现他们的导游正在和一位英俊的男士接吻。

导游看来是不能给他们继续解说了，奇犽只好自己上网找找资料。资料倒是很快就找到了，在这儿，丰收之神和生殖之神是一体的，而在古代的祭祀典礼上，需要有年轻男女直接交合，他们被认为受到了神的祝福，丰收之神的精神在这样的祭祀中永存……

环境感染之下，亚路嘉踮起脚来在奇犽的额头落下一个吻，于是大概这样也能接受，奇犽回落了一个吻在亚路嘉的额头上。

典礼结束的时候，亚路嘉因为已经有了一个香包逃过一劫，奇犽则是被硬塞了一个香包。

“丰收之神祝福你！”而在这样一场（阴暗的小巷里多了不少情侣）祭祀典礼之后，奇犽不禁思考了起来这种祝福算什么。或许是看到了奇犽犹豫的表情，那位塞香包过来的先生笑了：“不要担心！”他说，顺带拍了拍奇犽的肩膀，“到时候你就会了！只要轻点慢点，多用点润滑，肯定没问题的！”

……奇犽决定不去想是什么‘没问题’。

那香包被他带回了家，最后。

毕竟奇犽自认百毒不侵。而那位大叔看上去也没什么敌意。

这天晚上洗完澡之后，他擦干头发，盘腿坐在床上，有一下没一下地丢着那只金龟子手机。手机在空中翻转了好几个圈儿，最后落在柔软的被褥上。奇犽丢上了瘾，手腕一个使劲儿，想看这手机能到底转几圈。

金龟子的小触须颤抖了几下。来了新信息。

奇犽停了手，一把抓过手机。

是小杰，小杰发了张新照片来，里面是道数学题——奇犽一打开发现竟然还有点难。他挠了挠下巴，从床头抓过来宾馆便笺和圆珠笔，运算了差不多有七八张纸，中途一度被卡住。但奇犽不肯认输，查了下公式，圆珠笔在纸上划来划去，留下黑色的凹痕。

最后他算出来了，并且在心里吐了口气。好险算出来了。奇犽也有上网课，他的进程比小杰的快一些，所以小杰会卡住的题目他能解出来。

他手指放在键盘上，正准备同样拍照发过去，突然他停住了。

他停住了，不知道为什么，奇犽把手机丢到一边。他撕下那几张解题过程，把剩下的纸和那只走珠圆珠笔放回床头柜。

然后他就看见了那个香包，正静静地卧在床头柜上。

奇犽伸出手，两指一夹挑起上面的穗子，拿了过来。

他拆开绳子，抖了抖，里面装着的东西就掉了出来：与亚路嘉的桂花不同，这是一根树枝。

这是什么树的树枝？奇犽不知道。他只能闻到一阵幽幽的香气。这香气让人想起黄油揉制的派皮，让人想起肉桂温暖的气味在苹果派甜美中发酵……那是一个叫做鲸鱼岛的地方，一位令人尊敬的女士的烤箱里会散发出的味道。

每位主妇在厨房都有自己的秘诀，什么菜只能用糖不可下一滴酱油，什么菜要猛火煸出里面的潮湿气息，什么菜要在加的料酒里再加上一勺白醋……

……蛋液先细细打匀，然后过筛滤出里面大颗的蛋白，再向里面加一勺水，可使得蛋卷更加嫩滑细腻，米特阿姨会用新鲜的牛奶，一勺不多也不少，增添了奶香但又不喧宾夺主，厚蛋烧的味道细腻又醇厚，蛋白质被油脂煎香之后的味道咬一口就充斥齿间……

奇犽猛然惊醒，回神看手上的这根树枝。

他想起了白日下人们的亲吻，想起了热情洋溢的手，想起了肌肤相贴，热气传递，热气从一个人的唇齿间传递到另一个人的唇齿间……有的时候欲望互相勾连，食欲和性欲本来就同出一母。

他想起小巷……他想起他们曾并肩走过小巷……人们在小巷里亲吻，亲吻发出啧啧的水声，他们亲吻因为言语没法表达诗，没法表达那些从撒旦那儿继承来的渴望。动词来自上帝，名词来自魔鬼，爱既是名字也是动词，它介于天堂和地狱之间。而欲望便在天地之间红海的旁边，像喷泉从沙漠里涌出……

像他想亲吻。

奇犽意识到了这根树枝怕是不同寻常，那一瞬间他想过太多事情，他回神的时候发现织物已经变成了碎片，但树枝仍然安然无恙，仍然散发出幽幽的香气。

这香气让他想起了他。

这香气让他感到了热。

奇犽本来应该百毒不侵，或许有人说春药不算毒药，但揍敌客家人不会被任何药物扰乱了生理波动哪怕一秒。他们控制自己每一根肌肉纤维如同操纵傀儡跳舞。伊尔迷用几根针甚至可以让头发缩回头皮。他可以放缓血液流动，可以让激素回流，可以让一切不该有的悸动在发生之前消失。

他本来应该可以承担自己犯下的错误，比如打开这个香包。因为如果选择错误，他的实力也能让他承担风险并安然无恙。

但此刻他想起了他，于是一切无用。

奇犽闭了闭眼睛，拿起了丢在床铺之间的电话。不需要翻通讯录，也不用快捷拨号键，那串号码烂熟于心。

喂——？一接起电话，奇犽立刻说，你发过来的题目我解出来了！

他语气如此正常，甚至还有点欢快，但他的手指在金龟子的壳上攥紧，设计来能承担汽车碾过的手机外壳在这一刻裂开了，就像占卜之后火裂开的龟壳，留下一个悬而未决的谜题。

真的吗！那道题好难啊，奇犽你好厉害！ 

奇犽对着电话没说话。

……怎么了？电话的另一端传来嘈杂的声音。奇犽！你怎么了？怎么突然不说话了？

奇犽吐了口气。

他错了，他完完全全错了，他以为听到他的声音就能缓解他现在身上的症状。但不行，听到了小杰的声音，奇犽才猛然发现，有些感情一直在那儿，被理智的大坝死死拦着，小杰的声音如同一场暴雨落下，水位猛地上涨，水波摧枯拉朽地拍向他。

解题方法我会拍照发给你的。他简短地说。他闭上了嘴巴，他怕再多说一句，话语就要像洪水一样涌出来。

可他又不知道该说什么好。他心口滚烫，浑身却发冷。语言如此轻飘！他该说什么好？他徒劳地张嘴，说不出口的诗句像凋零的白玫瑰花瓣片片掉落。

只有电波轻微的白噪音在两个人之间传递。

神奇的是小杰似乎明白了他想什么。

沉甸甸的沉默之后。

……奇犽。对面的人说：我很想你。

奇犽闭上了眼睛，砰地一下倒在了床上。洪水奔涌而出，浸湿酒红色的床幔，洪水流过地板，他无力阻挡也不想阻挡。

我也想你。他小声地对话筒说。

然后又是安静——沉沉的安静，充满质量的安静。只有洪水在电话的两端奔流。奇犽想了很多，有许多光影在他眼前一闪而过。

他又好像什么都没想。小杰说：你们的旅行怎么样了？

很好。奇犽说。

那么，亚路嘉还没来过我家呢。小杰说，你要来吗？我在鲸鱼岛等你！——旅程的最后一站来我家如何？

奇犽沉默。

他其实很想现在就搭上最快的航班，要么直奔鲸鱼岛杰富力士的房间，要么飞往相反的方向。于是他沉默了，他擅长编织谎言，但此刻所有阻碍都破碎了。隔了这样遥远的距离，在不用害怕被看穿的情况下，奇犽胆怯了。

由于奇犽一直沉默，小杰就继续说了下去：我发现想念奇犽的时候是不同的。这种感觉和想念米特阿姨不一样，和想念雷欧力酷拉皮卡也不一样，我……

他的声音低了下去。我不知道是什么不同。

洪水退去了。它们变成了河流，变成了小溪。小溪涓涓，和缓地流动。笨蛋！他说，这都想不通吗？

诶嘿嘿……另一边传来那个家伙的不好意思的笑声，奇犽都能想象出他的样子。他不自觉笑了。

算了。他说。突然释然了。

那根树枝还在他手上攥着。奇犽说，我今天参加了一个很特别的节日，有一个大叔建议我慢慢来……所以我就姑且听他的慢慢来算了。

虽然那大叔说的和奇犽所指的慢慢来完全不是一个东西。但小杰听他这样说，似乎也豁然开朗，他大大地嗯了一声：好！那我也慢慢想。

奇犽知道困惑小杰的是什么，他也曾困惑过。但在那个公路上的、孤独的夜晚，他在孤独里已经隐隐有所觉察。

但现在还不是时候。奇犽的路还没走完，而小杰还没有想好他未来的路。而越是这样珍贵的，便需要更加深沉的酝酿。就像蓄势的弓，就像祭神之前的斋戒，就像任何一场耐心的、漫长的等待。他们既然选择了离别，那么在完成他们的目标之前，离别便不能终止。

他了解的总是比小杰多一点。就像那道数学题一样，小杰还没有想通，但奇犽已经能解出来了。可这堂课程他们都没有上完。

如果上帝安排他们分离，那必定有目的。祂想让他们从这个过程里学到什么，而结果……结果重要也不重要。奇犽知道，有一颗苹果等在终点。但成熟的日子还没有到来。

于是奇犽说，其实我也没完全想好，到底该怎么办。所以你的主意不错，我们就等那天再见面吧！

他挂断电话，将手机和那根暗金色的树枝放在一起，在手机和树枝的旁边，则躺着写满数学公式的纸片。

明日他将再次启程。而他知道他终将猎得自己的目标。他是猎人，他们都是猎人。在漫长的追寻之后，他们都将寻得自己的猎物。

这是不知名之神给他的无言承诺。

而他只需慢慢地。


End file.
